


A Book of Matches #3

by voleuse



Category: Alias
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-06-15
Updated: 2005-06-15
Packaged: 2017-10-04 11:49:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/voleuse/pseuds/voleuse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><em>We are born and that ought to be enough</em>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Book of Matches #3

**Author's Note:**

> Pre-series. Title and summary adapted from Anne Sexton's _The Evil Seekers_.

Anna can usually spot a new agent from across a room, and this time is no exception, even under the club's strobe.

The girl is young, younger than usual, and her jaw is set in a way that telegraphs her self-righteousness.

She knows she doesn't have time for this. There's a database to corrupt, and an ambassador to assassinate.

Then the girl's eyes meet her own, and Anna can't help herself.

She smiles, and raises her hand to beckon the girl over. Twists in the crowd. Dances.

The girl actually approaches. Sloppy work, Anna thinks, on the part of whoever trained her.

"Let me guess," the girl says. "K-Directorate?"

Anna feels her smirk stretch into a genuine grin. "Clever." She extends an arm, brushes the back of her hand over the girl's collarbone. "What's your name?"

"S--" Then she bites down on the word. Glares.

"Discreet, too." Anna leans forward. Admires the way the girl doesn't pull away, even when she presses her knee up, against the gun strapped under the girl's skirt. "Can I tell you a secret?"

The girl breathes out, a hiss escaping from between her teeth when Anna skims her hand over the blade tucked between her breasts.

"You're too late."

"For what?"

The floor shakes under their feet, and the lights flicker out.

When the power returns, the girl's standing alone on the dance floor, and there's a smudge of lipstick on her cheek.


End file.
